When using a snowboard to move over snow, the forward shoe or boot of a user, while being involved in this sport, is normally buckled and thereby connected to the board.
The rearward boot must be released by the user from time to time to propel him or herself along flat areas of the snow track or in preparation of ascending by a drag lift motion.
In contrast to a skier, a snow boarder does not have the convenience of releasing the rearward ski boot binding by inserting a ski pole, because ski poles are not used in snowboarding. Further, the binding cannot be released by the insertion of a ski boot, since the forward ski boot is locked in a binding during snowboard motion. The sportsperson, therefore, has to bend down or squat substantially in order to release the binding of the rearward ski boot. In the case of a plate binding, a lever has to be activated which involves the use of strength. In the case of shell bindings, buckles have to be opened, similar to plastic buckles found on ski boots. The degree of bending or squatting which has been required is of a disadvantage, especially when the sportsperson is queued up on a ski lift where the necessary space to maneuver is not available. Moreover, it is uncomfortable and inconvenient for the sportsperson to bend or squat down far enough to reach his or her feet.